The Worst Couple
This is the 4th episode of Season 3 of Victorious and the 37th overall. It will air on February 11, 2012 at 8/7 central. Plot Beck and Jade help Sinjin with a couples' game show, called Queries For Couples, by getting the gang to compete on it. André, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Beck, and Jade are coupled off into heart shaped couches; the pairs are Andre and Cat, Robbie and Tori, and Beck and Jade. Sinjin will be the host of the show, while the others will be competing. Robbie and Tori get a good score on the show which wins them a trophy, causing Robbie to think he is Tori's boyfriend, and Tori get's really annoyed. Beck and Jade, however, get a bad score, and question whether or not they are a good couple, even dragging Cat and Tori into their fight. As a result of their constant arguing, their friends don't want to hang out with them anymore. Also, Trina becomes interested in Beck due to the fighting between the couple. Subplot Tori awaits the release of a new updated version of the pear phone. She keeps charging it over and over again, and even gets electrocuted from it. Trivia *This is a possible video from the table read of this episode. *The Season 3 opening credits include a clip from this episode. *In this video, you can see the cast about to film this episode. *This is the episode shown at the beginning of the Season 3 preview where Cat says, "Spoiler alert!!!" *This is the second time where Robbie is convinced there is something going on between him and a Vega girl. *This is the second time Jade and Beck's relationship is seriously questioned. *This is the episode where Tori keeps charging her pearphone over and over. *It is possible that Trina might be Sinjin's assistant for the game show. *It becomes apparent Trina is slowly becoming aware that no one really likes her. Quotes Robbie: 'What up, girlfriend? ''(puts his hand on Tori's shoulder) '''Tori: '''Robbie... '''Jade: '''Cat thinks we're a perfect couple. '''Beck: Cat, are Jade and I a perfect couple? Jade: DON'T ANSWER THAT!! Beck: COME ON!! Jade: YOU COME ON!! (Cat faints) Trina: (stroking Beck's hair) I would never fight with you. Cat: ''(when Tori gets zapped by her PearPhone) I smell toast. '''Beck:' Tell her why you didn't invite us to play. '''Tori: '''Well...cuz...we were...planning your surpirise party...? '''Jade: '''What? '''Andre: '''Alright! We didn't invite you guys to play because you two are always screaming at each other, and it makes everybody feel awkward, it makes Cat faint, and sometimes it makes Robbie cry! '''Robbie: '''One time! I cried one time! '''Rex: '''Six. '''Robbie: '''Six times! References External links *Danwarp Video confirming episode. *Website confirming title (currently unknown if this is 100% reliable) *According to the iTunes summary of Season 3, Jade and Beck help Sinjin with a game show. *Promo containing scenes from the episode. *TvGuide confirmation of the airdate Gallery Click Here Promo thumb|300px|left 04 Category:Season 3 Category:Unaired Category:Episodes about Bade